parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian: Ancients Awakened Remastered
Brian: Ancients Awakened Remastered is an upcoming open world third person shooter game for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Google Stadia, Apple Arcade, Steam, Xbox Series X, and PlayStation 5. The game is set tobe released April 5th 2020 while the Xbox Series X and the PlayStation 5 version will be released on there launch dates. This is a remake of the 2019 game with more features and more characters, and more bosses. Plot I starts on a sunny day, the Heroes are kicking back after another succesful mission. There break was short because Mushroom Mutants invaded Metro City. After defeating the Mushroom Mutants, a far more dangerous creature is in rest. Areas *Metro City **Metro City Beach **Metro City Circus *Mire *Inferno *South Park *Sky Tower *Temple *Void *Underworld *Terranium *Awaken Cermony Bosses **Mushroom Monarch **Feudal Fungus **Grips of Chaos **Broodmother **Hydra **Truffle Toad **Subzero Serpent **Desert Djinn **Sagittarius ***Sagittarius-A **The Retrever **Ocuas X **Raider Ultema **Rajah Rabbit **Emepror Fishron **Lucifer **Equnoix Worms **Sisters of Discord **Akuma **Yamata **Umbra **Fulgurus **Sanguine **Anubis **Amalgamaion **Athena **Brian (Greed General) **Greed **Zero ***ZER0 PR0T0C0L **Shen Doragon **Rajah Rabbit, Champion of Inocence **Soul of Cthulhu ***Fence Eye ***Deity Skull ***Kracken ***Rose of Reality ***Levalen **Infinty Zero ***Infinty Zero Protocol **Terra, Hero of Nature **???, Chaos Incarate **Azathoth **Oblivion ***Omega Oblivion **???'s Revenge **Desorent Grips **Chaos Storm Diffrenets from the orignial *Rajah Rabbit is fought more then once **In a simailer case, Rajah's Superancient form is fought after Shen Doragon *Shen Doragon isn't the final boss **In a simailr case, Shen Doragon is fought in the new Chaos Realm. *A vortex pops up after defeating Zero *Sagitarius-A's ring orbits instead of rotating in a strate dorection *More characters are included *Many bosses are remodeledin the names below; **Hydra **Zero **ZER0 PR0T0C0L **Shen Doragon **Yamata **Oni Akuma (the blue streaks are recolored to grey) **Equnoix Worms *New bosses *The HUD is diffrenet, it's more updated, not like Princess Fury's HUD. *Not on the Nintendo 3DS. *Added the Terranium, Chaos Realm and the Awaken Cermenony *New Game + added. this can be enabled or disabled in the Hut where the portal is. *Unlockables, concept arts, storyboards, bios, and clips from tv shows. (shows like South Park are censored) *New weapons *Boss icons are changed for the following; **Fedural Fungus **Grips of Chaos **Hydra **Broodmother **Sagittarius **Sagittarius-A **Orthrus (changed to it's head) **Rajah Rabbit (along with Champion of Inoccence) **Yamata (his icon is not diffrenet in the Apple Arcade version) **Zero **ZER0 PR0T0C0L *Yamata's body has his own health bar, it even has it's icon, despite this, he has the same attack pattern. Trivia *This and it's original version are based on Terraria: Ancients Awaken. (links in the boss section lead to the pre-hardmode bosses on the Mod Wiki) *The box art is diffrenet depending on the version. The Switch version has the Inferno background, with Broodmother and Akuma, The PlayStation 4 version is the Mire, with the Hydra, and the Xbox One version is the Terrarium with Sagittarus, despite Sagittarus is a Void boss, not a Terrarium boss. **The box arts are based on the system's theme colors, red for the Switch, blue (or purple, despite purple isn't PlayStation 4's theme color), and green for Xbox One. *This is the first game in the series released on the Apple Arcade (and on Mobile) to receive a 12+ rating instead of a usaual 9+ rating. This is for Mild Fear/Scary Themes. Gallery Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered Switch Cartrige.png Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered Xbox One Box.png Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered Xbox One disc.png Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered PS4 Box.png Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered PS4 disc.png Brian Ancients Awakened Remastered Switch Icon.png|Switch Icon Yamata, Dread Nightmare.png|Yamata Yamato Awakon.png|Yamata Awakon 2020 Zero (2020 remake).png|Zero 2020 Luicfer.png|Lucifer (glowing) Haruka.png|Haruka Blood Totem.png|Blood Totem Awakoned Anubius.png|Awakon Anubius Ashe.png|Asha Armagomation.png|Armagation Anubius.png|Anubuis Akuma, Draconian Demon.png|Akuma Akuma Awakened.png|Oni Akuma Rajah Rabbit, Champion of the Innosene.png|Rajah Rabbit's Revenge Soul of Cthulhu.png|Soul of Cthulhu Harpy Queen.png|Harpy Queen Awakoned Hapry Queen.png|Awakoned Harpy Queen Greed.png|Greed Greed Awakon.png|Awakoned Greed Shen Doragon (2020 remake).gif|Shen Doragon 2020 Shen Doragon Awakened (2020 remake).png|Shen Doragon Awakoned 2020 Daybringer.png|Daybringer 2020 Desert Djinn.gif|Desert Dijin Grips of Chaos (finalized version).gif|Grips of Chaos Feudal Fungus.png|Feudus Fungus Mushroom Monarch.png|Mushroom Monarch Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler 2020 The Hydra (2020 remake).png|Hydra 2020 Subzero Serpent (2020 remake).png|Subzero Serpert2020 Sagittarius (2020 remake).gif|Sagittarius 2020 Sagittarius-A (2020 remake).gif|Sagiittarius-A 2020 Rajah Rabbit.png|Rajah Rabbit Truffle Toad.gif|Truffle Toad Infinty Zero.png|Infinty Zero Omega Oblivion.gif Oblivion.gif Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square 2.png Marinette.jpg Juleka-Couffaine-miraculous-ladybug-40314401-1280-720.jpg Juleka Couffaine Square.png Juleka pic 2.png 13. Peach.png PrincessPeachMP8a.png Elsa Frozen-II.jpg Elsa-frozen-2-68 2.jpg Elsa Anna ending.jpg Phoebe Callisto Pose.jpg|Phoebe Luna Hugs serena raye and amy.png Serena (Pokemon).png Chaos Storm.png|Chaos Storm Miles and MERC 2.jpg Miles-Callisto-and-Loretta-Callisto-01.PNG Miles-Callisto-01.JPG Loretta-Callisto.jpg Miles and Loretta.jpg Loretta.jpg Miles, Loretta, and MERC.jpg Loretta Callisto.jpg Loretta callisto.jpg Yamata, Dread Nightmare (2020).png|Yamata Zero sheld.png|Zero (when shielded) Oni Akuma (2020).png|Oni Akuma 2020 Awakened Decay.png|Awakened Decay Decay.png|Decay Cthulhu.png|Cthulhu Atlantic Serpent.png|Atlantic Serpent Deity Skull.png|Deity Skull Fence eye.png|Fence Eye Fence eye 2.png|Fence Eye 2 Kracken.png|Kracken Levialtion.png|Levialeion Rose of Relity.png|Rose of Reality Rose of Relity 2.png|Rose of Reality 2 Mushroom Madness.png|Mushroom Madness Whathisname.png|??? (click him for name) True Oblivion.png|True Oblivion Choas Storm.png|Chaos Storm Category:Oddworld Category:Rocketbirds Category:South Park Category:Pokemon Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Sailor Moon Category:Glitter Force Category:Brian series